


Suis-je assez bien pour toi ?

by OhLouHazza



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Broken, Destruction, Eternity, F/M, Hope, Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhLouHazza/pseuds/OhLouHazza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On ne cherche rien de plus qu'à être compris par la personne que l'on aime mais quand celle-ci dresse un mur de pierre entre vous comment parvenir à briser ce silence morbide qui règne en maître depuis des mois ?   Comment un seul événement peut vous faire tout perdre en un instant...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suis-je assez bien pour toi ?

Avez-vous déjà remarquer que les personnes qui nous entourent reste de vague inconnue que nous ne reverrons jamais ?  
Nous rencontrons des gens, où nous voyons des visages qui ne restera pas plus de cinq secondes dans notre tête. Et nous, nous en fichons, nous les regardons, parfois même les dévisageons, cela dépend d'un tas de choses, d'un événement, d'un regard, d'une altercation, peut importe où nous regardons et comment nous les regardons ils sont de simple gens qui ne nous font rien. Les gens que nous voyons en cours de journée sont vite oublier... Nous n'y pensons plus, parce-qu'il ne représente rien pour nous. Ils ne sont que des inconnues, comme nous somment des inconnues. Alors imaginez la douleur que nous ressentons quand la personne que nous aimons décide comme ça de ne plus être avec vous. Quand celle-ci décide de vous quittez. De ne rien dire de plus qu'elle s'en va. Pensez-vous qu'à cette instant le monde continuer de tourner ? Parce-que oui le monde continuer de tourner, mais pas le mien. Le mien c'est arrêter brutalement, sans que je ne m'en rende compte, quelque mots et la fin est arriver. Suis-je devenue aveugle ? Car nous le savons tous l'amour rend aveugle. Dans mon cas je pensais juste que notre éloignement était dû à mon métier, à toutes ces filles qui n'arrête pas de me tourner autour, de me charmé. D'essayer de lui prendre sa place, sans savoir que moi je ne donnerai jamais sa place. Dans ma tête Kaina est la seule lumière qui fait vivre mon être. Sans elle, mon monde ne tourne plus. 

Dans un dernier élan de force qu'il me restait dû aux choque de ses mots, je me m'y en travers d'elle lui barrant la route de tout mon poids. Dans un grognement sourd, elle se mobilisa devant moi l'air impassible. Elle attendait juste que je me lasse d'attendre quelque chose qui j'était persuadé n'arriverai pas. Mais il fallait tout tenter, tout essayer, la retenir était la seule chose que je pouvais encore faire. Ses yeux ne reflétait que le noir comme ci elle voulait cogner. Cogner quoi où qui ? Moi ? Je pourrais endurer les coups ci j'était sûre qu'elle ne partirai pas après. Pensez-vous que je suis fou ? Certainement, que vous avez raison. Mais l'imaginer loin de moi est une torture que je ne veut pas supporter. Je resta bien une demi-heure en face d'elle sans qu'aucun mot ne sorte. Je voulais pourtant parler mais, mes mots restait coincer au fond de ma gorge comme ci quelqu'un avait intentionnellement couper mes cordes vocales. Kaina, elle, ne regardait que la porte derrière moi sans lueur, ni précipitation. Elle rester devant moi sans rien dire elle non plus. Elle voulait partir, elle avait ses affaires dans cette putain de valise et pourtant elle ne bouger pas. Avait-elle vraiment envie de partir ? Où attendais-t'elle que je la retienne ? Où plus dur attendais-t'elle que je lui sorte mon monologue avant de partir et de me laisser mourir seul derrière elle ? Cette pensée me tuer. Comment pourrais-t'elle m'abandonner moi qui ne vivait que pour elle ? Je ne pense pas avoir fait où dit quelque chose qui puisse la laisser penser que je ne l'aimait pas, au contraire. Elle m'avait avouer il y a un mois qu'elle était enceinte et ce fût le plus beau cadeau que je n'avais jamais reçu, j'en était fier, heureux, un vrai homme, amoureux de la plus belle femme que le monde n'ai connu. Alors pourquoi ont en été là ? Pourquoi ? Certainement parce-qu'elle n'en voulait pas... Soupirant encore et encore, je me résigna à sortir de mes pensées toute plus dure les unes que les autres. Dans la douleur je n'avait pu continuer à la regarder souffrant de ne pas pouvoir m'approcher d'elle comme je le voulait, Je tourna donc la tête vers elle, releva les yeux, pour la fixer droit dans les siens, et ne vit que des larmes silencieuse. Mais bordel, à quoi jouait-elle ? Elle veut m'achever où quoi ? Elle me supplier de me taire, de me taire et de la laisser partir, mais il en était hors de question. Tout sauf ça. Je pourrais tout supporter, tout accepter, mais la laisser partir, non ça je ne pouvais pas. La fixant toujours les mots sortit à toute allure, ceux qui me semblait une éternité n'avait durer en faîte que quelques minutes. :

" Qu'est-ce qui nous ai arrivé Kai ? Comment ont a fait pour en arriver là ? Pourquoi tu n'en veut pas ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait... pour que tu n'en veuille pas ? J’hésitai, je trembler, ma voix se briser encore, et encore, et toujours plus. Elle ne voulait plus rien entendre je le voyais, mais n'aillant pas fini je poursuivi. A reculons, je lui posa la question qui me brûler les lèvres depuis qu'elle m'avait dit ne pas en vouloir. JE. NE. SUIS. PAS. ASSEZ. BIEN. POUR. TOI ? J'avais presque hurler ces mots, et avait insister dessus. Elle ne dit rien. Les yeux toujours dans le vide, elle ne disait rien. Tu veut mieux ? Dis-moi ? Parle-moi ? Insistai-je. Mais toujours rien. A bout de nerf et de patience, je perdit tout contrôle... Cette distance entre nous, je ne supporte plus. Je mérite vraiment tout ce que tu me fais subir ? Elle se tourna d'un mouvement léger vers moi, et compatissait, encore en silence. S'il te plaît ne reste pas si indifférente ça me blesse, si tu savait. J'ai mal à en crever. Une larme lui coulait à l'entende de mon désespoir, pitié qu'elle dise quelque chose. Mais rien, encore une fois. Elle baissa les yeux, et les fermas. Elle souffrait. A cause de moi, de ce que je lui disait, alors sans me retenir, je joignit mes larmes aux siennes, et poursuivit encore. Répond-moi que tu m'aimes, que tout ça n'est pas toi, que c'est une blague où juste que tu as peur. Qu'on est jeune et que tu paniques. Dis-moi que tu ne peut pas vivre sans moi, comme moi, je ne peut pas vivre sans toi. Kai... Ce bébé je le veut, je te veut, et je le veut. Je vous laisserez jamais. Son cœur ratait des battements, et je cru voir en elle, un changement radical, mais pas celui que j’espérer... Elle se referma encore plus, et s'éloigna de quelque mètre les yeux toujours clos. J'en eue le souffle coupé de voir à quelle point je merdé. Regarde-moi. Elle ne m'écoutait plus, alors je me répéta. REGARDE-MOI. Elle n'en prit pas note, et rester toujours à l'écart. Je n'en pouvais plus. Alors dans un murmure fatiguer je lui redemander. Regarde-moi Kai. Sentant que ça partait trop loin, elle prit une inspiration, et me fit enfin face de ses sublime yeux bleu. Je lui tendis une main, qu'elle mit longtemps à regarder avant de la saisir. Elle était froide, tremblante, et mon cœur une nouvelle fois ce brisa. Je voulait la prendre dans mes bras, la réchauffer, la sentir contre moi, mais elle imposer toujours une distance entre nous, bien que nos doigts était entrelacées. Je n'arriver plus à parler tant la situation me briser alors je lui murmurai : Réchauffe mon cœur. J'ai si froid loin de toi. Reviens près de moi. Aide-moi je n'y arrive plus. Je crois que si je tombe encore je m'en relèverai pas. Ne me laisse pas tomber, pitié. Aime-moi comme avant. Ou aime-moi pas fait comme tu veut, mais reste avec moi.Laisse-moi t'aimer seul si il le faut. Mais ne m'oblige pas à vivre sans toi. Je suis pas assez fort pour accepter ça. Mon amour.... " Fallait que je m'arrête, je me torturer. Je repris possession de mes mains et me poussa sur le côté, telle un homme saccagé, brisé, anéanti, je me laissa tomber conte le mur, et rabattit mes jambes prêt de ma tête, pour y laisser toute ma souffrance sortir. Je pleurer, encore et encore. Jamais je n'avais autant pleurer. Jamais je n'avait eu aussi mal. Elle pleurer elle aussi, je l'entendait. Elle avait maintenant le champ libre pour partir si elle le voulait. Et c'est ce que je cru entendre quand la porte claqua faisant vibrer les meubles. Elle était partie. Elle ne voulait plus de moi, et ne m'avait pas sauver. J'en pouvait plus de cette douleur lancinante dans mon cœur, quand s'arrêterai-t'elle ? Probablement jamais.  
Une heure passa. Deux heures, cinq, dix. Quand je vis la porte s'ouvrir avec fermeté, comme ci la personne avait peur que la porte soit fermer. Comment aurai-je pu bouger après une telle chose ? Je ne releva même pas la tête pour voir qui était entré, je m'en foutait, ça aurait pu être un cambrioleur, un tueur, peut importe, ma vie n'avait plus d'importance. Même pas quelques secondes après être rentré, la personne ce mit à mes côtés et posa sa tête dans mes boucles noir. Son odeur enivra mon cœur et dans un supplice bien trop long à mon goût je leva doucement la tête et la vit s'accrocher à moi. Aucun contact ne me parût mieux que celui là. Elle ne pleurait plus, mais elle n'était pas apaiser pour autant, quelque chose me dit que j'avais pas finir de souffrir. Et j'avais raison. Prenant son courage, et restant collé à moi la tête toujours enfui dans mes cheveux, elle balança.  
\- Je l'ai perdu. Pardonne-moi, je l'ai perdue. Je ne vaut rien. Qu'est-ce qu'une fille comme moi, peut faire avec un mec comme toi ? Je ne suis même pas capable d'avoir un bébé. Là, elle pleurait. Ses mots, la perdait. Et moi j'avais du mal à assimiler ses dires. Faisant mouches quelques secondes après, je me mit à la rassurer. - Ce n'est pas ta faute. Elle déglutit. - Si. - Comment ça, si ? Non, tu n'y est pour rien, c'est le destin. La vie. - Arrête avec ses conneries Harry. C'est moi le problème, et ça le sera toujours. Tu dois me quitter. - Pourquoi ? Tu ne l'as pas déjà fait ? - Harry. - Kai. - Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement Harry. Mais je ne peut pas rester. Je ne pourrais jamais plus t'offrir une belle vie. Je la coupa. - Tais-toi. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes. - JE. NE. PEUT. PLUS. AVOIR. D'ENFANT.... C'était douloureux. Et elle l'avait dit en prononçant chaque mots difficilement. La vie est parfois injuste. - Je t'aimerai, même sans enfant. Ont adopteras. - Tu voudras un enfant à toi un jour, Harry, et tu m'en voudras de ne pas t'en offrir un. Je sais que tu vas me dire, me prétendre, me jurer le contraire, mais je le sais. Qui ne voudrait pas de son propre enfant ? Qui ne voudrait pas d'un héritier ? Tu es une STAR Harry avait-elle fini par hurler. Une STAR ça doit avoir.... - STOP ! Je prit peur de ses mots, elle était folle où quoi. Je me leva d'un bond, et la fixa l'air dur. L'air défait, que ça fait mal bordel. Tu ne sais absolument rien de mes envies Kai. Tu n'as rien compris où quoi, je t'ai expliquer, je t'ai dit des choses y'a plusieurs heures, que n'as-tu pas compris JE NE VEUT PAS VIVRE SANS TOI. Je m'en fou, de pas avoir de progéniture qui vienne de toi, oui j'en aurai, voulu, et je le voulait cette enfant, mais parce-qu'il était de toi, je n'en veut pas d'une autre, et je ne te le reprocherai jamais. Je veut être avec toi pour le meilleur, et aussi pour le pire, et ça fait parti du pire, mais si tu me quitte pour ça, Kai, si tu me quitte parce-que tu crois qu'une autre m'apportera ce que toi tu ne peut pas, alors que ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu te trompes. Aucune fille ne prendra ta place, aucune fille ne sera prêt de moi. Je MEURS loin de toi. Je ne vis pas, putain mais c'est pas une vie, regarde-moi, merde. Regarde le déchet que je suis devenue. J'ai envie de pleurer tout le temps, j'ai envie de ne plus exister, sans toi je n'existe pas, je n'existerai pas, tu es tout pour moi. Encre ses mots dans ta tête. JE NE SUIS RIEN SANS TOI. Je m'emportai. Je n'aurai pas dû, mais cette situation, non je ne pouvais plus. Elle regardait de gauche à droite, cherchant à retenir ses larmes qui menacer de couler à l'instant, et encore par ma faute, décidément je ne la faisait que souffrir. Après tout c'était aussi à cause de moi, si elle avait vécue ça. Si j'avais été plus vigilant pendant nos rapports, si j'avais prit soin d'elle au lieu de partir en tournée tout ça, ne se serai peut-être pas passer comme cela. Je m'en voulais clairement, et cette fois je ne voyais plus en elle la coupable. Je rejetai la faute sur le seul fautif dans l'histoire. MOI ! Elle dût comprendre que je me bataillait avec mes pensées, car depuis plus d'un mois, elle se rapprocha de moi, mettant en alerte tout mes sens. Elle mit ses petites mains à ma taille, et enfoui sa tête sur mon torse. Elle resta quelques minutes comme ça, et je ne m'en plaignit pas. 

 

PASSAGE LEMON. 

Quand elle fût assez courageuse pour me regarder, elle avait les yeux qui étinceler, tout comme les miens probablement. Elle ne mit que le temps de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre mes lèvres, qui eux ne demander pas mieux. Ce baiser, Dieu que j'en rêver. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à me titiller, faisant ouvrir le barrage que je lui empêcher de franchir depuis des secondes, et des secondes. Quand elle eut enfin accès nos langues se mélangèrent et se taquiner comme souvent auparavant, mais celui-ci avait un goût étrange, amer. Remplie de passion et de brutalité, c'était loin d'être doux, et ça nous ressemblaient pas, mais j'en savourait quand même l'échange. Elle se mouvait, m’exciter, se collant à moi du plus qu'elle pouvait. Attrapant mes boucles de ses mains elle s'amuser avec, les tournait, les replacer, avant de descendre à ma nuque et de l'attraper pour approfondir notre baiser encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Un gémissement sortir de ma bouche, c'était incontrôlé, mais ça l'a fit sourire. Probablement fière de savoir qu'elle me procurer du plaisir. Ces sensations de bien-être me donner des spasmes. Du bout des doigts, elle descendit sur mon torse soulevant mon tee-shirt pour avoir meilleur accès, elle ne m'aidait pas à me contenir. Sans rien remarquer tant la chaleur me montait elle avait descendue ses mains sur mon anatomie me donnant fière allure avec ma virilité en érection. Je sentie ma gêne et décolla nos lèvres, ne savant plus où me mettre. Ne voulant pas garder mes pantoufles je l'ai balancer quelque part dans la pièce part colère. Elle ne dit rien, mais encore une fois surpris par ses gestes, elle me regarda de ses yeux emplie de désir, et je dût me contenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus en cette instant. Vexée, blessé, en colère elle ce mit à me pousser violemment nous faisant atterrir sur le sol. Heureusement que je pût amortir la chute. Ça la fit rire, un instant, avant de reprendre possession de ma bouche qui malgré moi ne demander que ça. Saloperie, de corps qui me trahit. Ses gestes se faisait doux cette fois, mais elle n'en fût pas moins presser. Elle retira mon tee-shirt savourant le plaisir de me savoir à sa merci. Pis sans demander mon reste elle se souleva et défit ma ceinture avant de joindre jeans et caleçon pour me l'ai retiré. Elle faisait ça avec précipitation, mais était sûre d'elle aussi. Une fois nu, elle me dévisagea l'air de me faire comprendre que ça faisait longtemps et qu'elle aimait ce qu'elle voyait, l’excitation me montant, je pris à mon tour les choses en main ce qui ne lui déplût pas bien au contraire. Peut habillé en ce mois d'août où la canicule nous faisait prendre vite chaud je remercier en mon fort intérieur de n'avoir presque rien à lui enlever. Juste une robe blanche en soie, et un shorty qui va avec. Je ne pût m'empêcher de suçotait son cou, et de lui en laissait une trace rougeâtre qui l'a fit gémir instantanément. Un large sourire débile me parvint et elle n'en fût que plus excité. Joignant nos bouches, nos langues dansait un ballet instable, où nos mains caresser le corps de l'autre, à regret ma bien-aimée retira ses lèvres des miennes pour que nous puissions reprendre respiration, mais resta pas de marbre pour autant, d'un coup brusque elle entra son intimité sur moi sans prévenir et ce contact me poussa à grogner mais de plaisir. Pas de préliminaire, apparemment. Ça m'allait. Elle dirigea tout, nos mouvements, son bassin contre le mien, elle me dominait, et croyez-moi que j'en adorer ça. Pourtant pas soumis dans notre couple, mais la laisser faire me prodiguer d'autres plaisirs, et la vue dans cette position ne m'aidait pas à vouloir en changer. Elle se mouvait et accélérer ses va-et-vient. Bon sang que c'était bon. Je ne pût plus arrêter mes cordes vocales de s'exprimer. Et quand ma mains descendirent à son intimité, elle haletait, savourer, mais me refusa l'accès. S’arrêtant de bouger elle me dit - Il y a que ton plaisir qui compte pour moi. Et d'un coup encore une fois elle se re-mouva en allant encore plus loin et plus fort que les fois précédente. J'agrippait sa peau, la serrant encore plus fort contre ma peau, m'enivrait de son parfum et sentant la jouissance j'hurla son nom dans un flot de plaisir qui parcouru mon bas ventre, je me déversa en elle dans un dernier souffle. Quand je reprit mes émotions, je pût la voir nue contre moi sourire aux lèvres, victorieuse. Qu'elle était belle. Ne voulant pas la laisser je la prit contre moi et c'est ainsi qu'elle s'endormit pour la première fois en un mois. Ce contact m'avait redonnait espoir. Et m'endormi aussitôt après le bonheur entourant mes songes. 

*

8 mois c'était écouler depuis que tout était redevenu à peu près normal. Elle était là près de moi et ne me quitter jamais sauf quand je devais partir en tournée, où en enregistrement mais cela ce faisait rare, je voulais pu la laisser aussi souvent seule comme avant, une peur en moi était omniprésente chaque fois. Elle avait beau me rassurer rien n'y faisait. Etre avec elle, comptait plus que mon rêve, et mon rêve mon vrai rêve c'est elle qui me le procurait. Quand on frôle la rupture et qu'on ce rend compte qu'on n'a failli perdre la seule source de votre bonheur on réalise que tout autre choses devient futile. Je perdrai mon monde, ma vie si je devais un jour revivre, où vivre sans elle. Ça donne à réfléchir. 

Il y a des gens autour de nous, que nous ne voyons pas et c'est mieux comme ça parfois. Quand on aime quelqu'un comme j'aime Kai, croyez-moi ça peut virer à l'obsession de l'autre. Parfois si on est chanceux on s'en sort et on vit, d'autre fois et quasiment toujours ça peut-être fatale.

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est mon premier OS. Court et explicite certe, mais je voulais commencer quelque chose pour voir si ça peut marcher, et si j'aime ça. J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plairas. Je me suis beaucoup investi dedans et ce projet me tenais à cœur, c'est probablement le premier d'une longue liste. N'hésiter pas à me donner vos avis, bon ou mauvais. 
> 
> PS: Désoler pour les fautes d'orthographe j'y suis abonné malheureusement.
> 
> Je n'ai pas commencer par un OS Larry car je me sentais pas capable d'en écrire un pour commencer, l'idée flotte dans ma tête et je n'abandonne pas mon idée de base mais je voulais commencer simple. Et surtout cette OS m'est apparu comme une évidence. Le prochain sera probablement basé sur eux. Xoxo


End file.
